Ride
by macstooge
Summary: Reno was waiting at a bus stop when a stranger offered to give him another type of ride altogether. ZackxReno RenoxZack SMUT/ONESHOT/YAOI (disclaimer, I don't own anything of value)


**This took me forever but I finally smashed it out! Thanks to Leven The Valkyrie's insistence, this fanfic now is published! I've had a few viewers ask for more ZackxReno and I hope you guys also enjoy this one.**

* * *

Reno watched the cars race past his lonesome figure as he sat uncomfortably on the wet bus shelter bench, the drenched vehicles racing and dashing through the puddles, splattering the already slickened streets of the city with the muddy rainwater. The redhead shivered uncontrollably as he pulled his soaked suit coat over his unbuttoned formal white shirt in an attempt to cover himself from the rain that pelted down unforgiving on the teen. It had been hours since his father had kicked him out of their house, screaming all kinds of insults at the teenager, claiming he had no son until he could sort out his sexuality. The redhead sighed as he placed his head in his hands, mulling over his father's cruel words. "As if I can change." Reno scoffed, glumly casting his gaze onto the wet pavements, idly watching the flash of wheels pass out of the corner of his saddened teal eyes as he clutched his only possessions, stuffed in a duffle bag, to him tightly.

"Kid, you're gonna freeze. What the hell are you doing out here?" A stern but young voice called, breaking the redhead out of his depressing thoughts. Glancing up, the teenager wasn't expecting to see a man no older than himself chastising and scolding him on the street. "I'm fine." Reno muttered, turning his gaze away from the black haired man who stood under a dripping black umbrella, violet eyes peering curiously at the redhead. "Sure you are and that's why you've been sitting here for hours in the rain." The man teased, shifting his umbrella from one hand to the other. "What, are you stalking me?" The younger boy spat as he turned to face the other man. Frowning, Reno focused on the older man and sucked his breath in harshly. Looking up at the older man, Reno quickly appraised the pale businessman and his physical attributes, surprised by the older man's appealing looks. With a head full of spiky black hair, near violet blues and porcelain skin, Reno hadn't been expecting someone of such a fine calibre to be pestering and heckling him at this time of night. "What's ya name, mister?" The redhead asked, his eyes glued to the black haired man's intense blue eyes. "My name's Zack. Zack Fair. And you, kid?" The older man asked, his gaze steady though he was carefully scrutinised under the dulled teal eyes of the younger man. "Reno Sinclair." The redhead murmured, lifting his head out of his hands and leaning back on the wet steel of the bus shelter's bench. Zack smirked as he watched the younger boy recline under the drenched shelter. "So, need a ride, Reno?" The black haired man asked, teasing the younger redhead.

Reno could feel his lips twitch in the effort of holding back his own sly smirk before nodding and accepting the older man's proposal. "Only if you take me home." The younger boy whispered, a little on the seductive side as he raised his eyes to meet the violet ones of the other man. "I was planning on it, kid." Zack teased, extending his arm out to help the redhead up off the bench. Reno took the older man's hand reluctantly before being pulled to his feet eagerly by the black haired man. "Oh good." The redhead murmured, as he let his now teal eyes roam over the other man's physique, his once dulled eyes now sparkling with interest. _Maybe some good can come of this, _Reno thought as he continued to gaze at the violet eyed man. "Come on. My car's not far." Zack stated, holding the umbrella over the both of them now as they walked silently to his parked vehicle. Reno smiled at the soft gesture and consideration and inched closer towards the other.

"Apartment? This is like a fricking mansion, yo!" Reno gaped as he took in his new friend's spacious place. Zack merely chuckled as he shut the door behind the two and put his umbrella away, busying himself as he then took off his heavy overcoat to reveal a wrinkled black suit. "Digging the suit, babe. Suits your fluffy head of hair." Reno teased as he raked his eyes over the older man, gleefully eyeing off the attractive businessman. "Yeah, this is what I get for taking a position in an office." Zack groaned as he unbuttoned his suit jacket, flinging the damp black material onto one of the side tables in the foyer. "So why'd you offer me a ride when your place is so nearby?" Reno asked, breaking his inquisitive exploration of the apartment. "You'll find out soon enough." Zack chuckled as he made his way into the open living room where the redhead waited patiently, leaning against the frame of one of the white leather couches. "Follow me." The older man murmured, winking at the redhead before sashaying away, expecting the younger boy to follow him.

"Zack?" Reno asked, a little tentatively as he peered through the master bedroom's door to see the black haired man slowly unbuttoned his white formal shirt, sliding it off his shoulders with ease. "Yeah?" The older man asked as he flung the damp material onto the floor, turning to face the younger boy. "I'm a little nervous, yo. It's my first time...with a guy." Reno muttered, his cheeks heating in embarrassment as he looked down, away from the older man's gaze. Chuckling softly, Zack crossed the room to embrace the redhead. "It's okay. Don't be nervous." The black haired man whispered before placing a soft kiss on the redhead's temple. Trembling, Reno nodded against the older man before he initiated his own kiss, placing his quivering lips against the older man's. Smiling against the soft lips of the teen, Zack quickly took over the kiss receiving a relieved moan from the thin redhead.

Keeping the kiss chaste, the older man managed to walk them backwards until they reached his bed. Breaking apart from the younger boy, Zack twisted and turned the redhead in his arms until he could safely push the boy down onto the mattress. Landing with a soft 'thump', Reno couldn't help but blush as the older man crawled on top of him, placing his hands on either side of the trembling redhead's face. "You okay, princess?" Zack asked, teasing the younger boy that shivered in between his steeled arms. Nodding shakily, Reno breathed nervously under the older man though he eagerly accepted another chaste kiss. A little surprised by the submission of the younger boy, Zack pushed it a little further as he slipped his tongue out to lick at the soft lips of the redhead. Moaning in appreciation, Reno opened his mouth and allowed the older man's tongue to slide in against his own.

Realising that the younger boy wasn't complaining, Zack ground his hips down against the redhead's, eliciting breathy moans and gasps from the younger boy. Pulling apart from the older man's mouth, Reno groaned as the black haired man began to unzip his black slacks, sliding them down his damp legs, along with his socks and shoes. Embarrassed by being half naked, the redhead turned to the side to hide his heated cheeks from the older man. Watching the younger boy, Zack fought the urge to smirk as the redhead hid his face from him. Chuckling, Zack slowly crawled down the student's trembling body to undo his own black pants and remove his socks and shoes. As he watched the older man remove all but his boxers, Reno began tugging his own shirt and suit jacket off, eager to be free from the soaked material. Listening to the soft wet 'schlip' like noises as the younger boy peeled his clothes off, Zack bit back another smirk as he turned to pounce on the now near naked teenager. "You ready?" The older man breathed into the gasping redhead's ear before he nipped the sensitive flesh of the younger man's neck. "Ah! Gods, yes!" Reno moaned as he writhed under the torturous actions of the businessman. Leaving a hand to prop himself up above the younger teen, Zack ripped his black boxers off in excitement, quickly flicking them off the bed in his haste to return to the redhead. "Let's go for a ride then." Zack murmured as he dropped onto the younger teen before he rolled the pair over until the redhead sat on his waist, trembling above his body.

"Gods." Reno muttered harshly as he was lifted up off the older man's hips and his boxers were torn down his body, until they hung onto his left ankle loosely. A little surprised by the sudden nudity of them both, the redhead flushed red with embarrassment as the older man's erection slipped in between his fear tightened cheeks. "Hey, wriggle up onto my chest, okay?" Zack murmured as he squeezed the redhead's hips in an attempt to reassure the younger boy. Nodding nervously, Reno crawled up onto the older man's chest, settling his ass against the businessman's pectoral muscles, his long and slender legs on either side of the older man's head. "Like this?" Reno asked, a little confused by the black haired man's request. "That's good, now I want you to grab the headboard and raise your hips above my face." The older man instructed, his calm voice accompanied by a soft smile as he regarded the youth. Nodding his head a little firmer now, Reno did as the businessman bid, clutching the wooden headboard with his trembling thin fingers while he raised his hips above the older man's head. "Now, I just want you to suck on these." Zack whispered as he lifted three fingers to the redhead's mouth.

A little apprehensive, Reno gingerly took the three digits into his mouth, licking them tenderly. Stifling a moan, Zack waited patiently as the younger boy coated his fingers in saliva, his erection hardening beyond belief as the redhead's tongue moved along the digits a little more sensually than before. Excited by the pleased facial expression that flitted across the older man's face, Reno gave one final lick to the three fingers before releasing them from his tongue's advances. "Okay, princess. Raise your hips a little more for me." Zack cooed as he gripped the younger boy's hips with his free hand, encouraging the redhead to raise his body higher to allow his saliva slicked fingers to trace the curves of the younger boy's ass. "Don't tighten up, okay?" The businessman murmured before he slipped a slickened finger into the awaiting redhead's quivering entrance. Groaning in surprise, Reno rocked his hips forward, almost as if he were trying to escape the finger that drilled his entrance in search for his prostate. Zack chuckled at his young lover's antics, the redhead unknowingly rolling his hips and hardened length against the older man's lips. With one last chuckle, the black haired man took the redhead by surprise and engulfed his length, wrapping pink lips around the tip.

"Ah!" Reno moaned as he rocked back onto his older lover's finger, taken aback by the near overwhelming pleasure that now surrounded his cock. Shivering and trembling, the redhead didn't notice when his black haired lover inserted another saliva slickened finger into his entrance, the two fingers now making a scissoring motion as they attempted to loosen the virgin entrance. "Oh god, yo!" The younger boy shouted as the older man began sucking on his near twitching cock harder, focusing his tongue's attentions on the sensitive tip. Smirking around his lover's length, Zack added the last and final digit to the redhead's quivering entrance, hastening his prodding as he brushed up against his lover's prostate. "Oh fuck me!" Reno screeched as he came into the awaiting black haired man's mouth, shooting thick white ribbons along the older man's pink tongue. Eagerly lapping up his lover's seed, Zack continued to thrust his fingers into the younger boy's entrance, poking and prodding the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Chuckling, Zack let the redhead's cock slip out of his mouth and began to press soft kisses along the younger boy's length. "Zack, please." Reno begged as he bit his lip, pleading with the older man to give him another brief bout of release as his cock began to harden once more. Giving one last final kiss to the redhead's tip, the black haired man slipped his fingers out of the younger boy's entrance, focusing clouded violet eyes on the lithe form of his lover. "Ride me." Zack breathed as he raked his glazed eyes over his redheaded lover's body. Nodding, Reno bit his lip again as he wiggled down the muscular man's body, settling himself against the older man's lower stomach. A little more just aroused, Zack rocked his hips against the curves of the younger boy's ass, encouraging him with his near weeping cock. "Ah!" Reno gasped as the older man lifted his thin hips once more, the businessman quickly lining the head of his cock with the redhead's stretched entrance. "You just have to ease down onto me, princess." Zack murmured, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he fought not to force himself on the enticing teenager.

"G-Got it, yo." Reno groaned as he allowed himself to sink slowly onto the older man's throbbing length, hissing in discomfort. "Uh, gods." Zack mumbled, squeezing the redhead's hips in an attempt to soothe the younger boy's feelings of discomfort. Biting his lower lip again, Reno furrowed his brow as he lifted his hips only to roll them downwards onto the older man's length again. Smiling softly up at the teenager, Zack helped the redhead by thrusting upwards, searching for the younger boy's prostate. Scrunching his eyes shut tight, Reno scrabbled at the older man's shoulders with his nails as the black haired man pushed past the tightened ring of muscles to the bundle of nerves that lay hidden in his entrance. "Oh my fucking god, yo!" Reno cried as the older man managed to hit his prostate with ease, rolling his hips upwards in a slow, teasing pace that rattled the redhead's steeled nerves.

"Mm, princess. You're so tight." Zack sighed in content as he continued to thrust slowly into the redhead, squeezing his thin hips every now and then. Panting and gasping with every hit to his prostate, Reno clawed the older man's shoulders as he cried out in pleasure. "Hey, untie your hair." Zack instructed as he looked up at the lithe and fair form of his teenage lover. Nodding shakily, Reno released the older man's flesh and lifted both his hand to pull the thin black hair band out of his hair, allowing his straight crimson locks to fall around his shoulders. "That's better, princess." Zack murmured as he released a hand's grip on the teenager's hips to entangle in the straight hair. Enjoying the feel of the older man's hand in his hair, Reno reached a hand up to grasp the businessman's hand, keeping the appendage firmly rooted in his hair.

Pleased by the teenager's acceptance, Zack began to hasten the pace of his rolling hips, thrusting into the younger boy without abandon. Crying out in swooning pleasure, Reno threw his head back as his free hand flew to his erection, erratically fisting his weeping cock, hurriedly seeking relief. Zack groaned as the redhead's already tight ring of muscles began to clench around his cock as the teenager's orgasm neared. "Oh! Z-Zack!" Reno shrieked as he came all over his stomach and thighs. Groaning, the black haired man furrowed his brow as he tried to hold his orgasm at bay, though he found it hard when the redhead's already tightened entrance clenched even more so around his cock. "God, princess!" Zack breathed as he released his seed into the younger boy, warming his insides with the slippery liquid. "Ahh, Zack." Reno gasped as the older man filled him with the evidence of his orgasm. Slumping forward on the black haired man's chest, the redhead swooned once more as he cuddled up on the sweaty pectoral muscles of his lover.

"You did pretty well for a virgin, princess. You been playing with boys already?" Zack asked, only intending to tease the younger boy and cause his cheeks to redden. A little embarrassed by the question, Reno sighed heavily as he rested his chin on the older man's shoulder. "I got kicked out by my dad today because he walked in on me with my friend, Cloud, so I guess I have been playing around." Reno murmured, staring at the headboard blankly, his face carefully free of any telltale emotion though his voice quivered slightly. Regretting his teasing intentions, Zack clicked his tongue against his teeth before petting the redhead's soft hair in reassurance. "I'm sorry, Reno. "The black haired man mumbled, averting his gaze from the teenager's own. "It's okay, you didn't know." Reno soothed, flicking his sweat drenched and tangled hair out of his face. "You know...you can always stay with me...i-if you want, that is." Zack stammered, his free hand covering his own reddened cheeks in an effort to look cool. A smirk replacing his carefully blank face, Reno leaned forward to lift the older man's forearm, placing a chaste kiss on the black haired man's pale pink lips. "Only if you promise to ride me." The younger boy teased, smirking up at the bashful businessman. "I'll give you a ride anytime, kid." Zack murmured against the younger boy's lips.


End file.
